Public safety providers, such as law enforcement, fire rescue, and emergency service providers, typically utilize two-way radio communication systems when handling emergency incidents. Public safety personnel, such as police officers, may only have limited information pertaining to an incident prior to arrival upon the incident scene. While dispatch centers convey audio messages pertaining to the incident over a network, this information may not always be sufficient to provide a proper assessment of the incident. Upon arrival at the incident scene, an officer may not be as well prepared to address and respond to the incident as he or she could be if better incident information were available.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved means for acquiring and sharing incident scene information in a communication system.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.